


Voglie e desideri

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esotico guerriero [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Erotica, Flash Fic, M/M, PWP, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scena di passione tra Ling e Greed.“Questa storia partecipa alla Red Challenge indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 39. “Voglio la tua lingua.”.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Series: Esotico guerriero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557043
Kudos: 8





	Voglie e desideri

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirato a: https://www.artstation.com/artwork/lkVro.

Voglie e desideri

Greed sbatté con forza Ling contro il letto, salendogli di sopra.

Ling iniziò ad ansimare, mentre l’altro lo spogliava strappandogli i vestiti di dosso.

< Lo sento, lo percepisco, è come se invadesse l’intera stanza e la mia coscienza > pensò.

“Voglio la tua lingua… Voglio il tuo corpo” disse Greed. Gli morse il labbro a sangue e lo succhiò.

Ling si ritrovò ad ansimare, rosso in volto.

“Pensavo volessi tutte le donne. Io non sono una donna” disse.

Greed ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Lo baciò ed intrecciò la sua lingua a quella dell’altro, bloccandola contro il palato.

Si staccò, Ling riprese fiato rumorosamente, ingoiando aria, stringendo gli occhi.

“Io seguo tutti i desideri del mio cuore e voglio te. Voglio tutto” disse Greed. Gli graffiò i fianchi, guardandolo tremare di desiderio.

Ling socchiuse gli occhi e soffiò: “Pensavo che mi possedessi già”.

“Oh, tu sei il più sfuggevole e ribelle. Mi piaci proprio per questo” sussurrò Greed, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano di rosso. Si spogliò a sua volta, il suo corpo pesava innaturalmente sopra quello dell’umano.

“Con te i vizi sembrano quasi la strada giusta” disse Ling, intrecciandogli le gambe intorno alla vita.

Greed gli morse la spalla, lasciandogli gli evidenti segni dei morsi.

“Io so sempre la strada giusta. Con me potresti avere il mondo” gli soffiò all’orecchio.

“So che è una follia, ma non riesco a non credere a qualunque cosa tu dica” sussurrò Ling. Arcuò la schiena, sollevando i glutei.

Greed lo baciò con foga animalesca, mozzandogli il fiato. Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, soffocando il grido di Ling continuando a tenere le loro bocche unite.

< Tu non mi appartieni mai abbastanza. La mia voglia di te non ha mai fine.

Lo sento che anche tu sei colmo di volontà e desideri > pensò.


End file.
